


【双子北】长夏无终（一、二）

by BunnyMaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMaster/pseuds/BunnyMaster
Summary: ①北信介2020年生日贺文②属于原作世界观双子北同人文系列，在本文时间点里宫兄弟大三，北信介大四，剧情发展与原作371话后的内容有所差异，请注意③稻荷崎CP双子北，tag会打侑北、治北和双子北④本文主要为北信介视角，可能有部分宫侑及宫治视角⑤后续开车预定
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 20





	【双子北】长夏无终（一、二）

【双子北】长夏无终（一）

盂兰盆节结束后，一度因返乡而热闹非凡的乡间恢复了往日的宁静。即使是骑着精灵牛缓缓归去的祖先之灵，应该也已远离故土。残暑未退，蝉鸣仿佛被热浪融化、拉扯，忽长忽短地缠住耳朵。微风拂过，在茂盛的稻田间掀起层层叠叠的波浪，预示着即将到来的丰收。  
摘下头顶的帽子，解开颈间的毛巾，北信介擦拭着阻碍视线的汗水。他擦得缓慢而仔细，同时用审慎的目光打量着属于祖母和属于邻家的农田。  
嗯，今天的农活可以告一段落了。  
正午的骄阳烂漫恣睢，柏油路上浮动的阳炎呈现出变幻不定的姿态。家用车的车轮碾过任性妄为的光影，稳稳地停入车库，一次成功，分毫不差。  
走进玄关的时间定格在十三点二十九分，和他预计的出入不大。中午在田埂间吃过的饭团依然能够为身体提供适当的能量，剩下的时间也足够他做好充分的准备。路过穿衣镜，北下意识地开始整理衣服，随即意识到自己现在既非置身研究所，亦非参与学术讨论。尽管如此，他仍旧调整了一下领口的位置。  
距离毕业大约还有七个月的时间，毕业后的进路已经确定好是继续进修，也找到了有意愿指导自己的教授。大学时期的最后一个暑假，北信介过得格外充实，不但在未来导师的课题组里承担了力所能及的工作，同时参与到与麻省理工学院的学术交流活动中。八月的前两周，他在北美洲，侑和治去了南美洲，参加球队阿根廷-巴西的远征。虽说每次联系都是跨洋通讯，时差相差不多这一点倒是很方便。他回国前最后一次和他们联络的时候，那对兄弟刚在里约热内卢丢掉了共计第七个和第八个钱包。  
“骗人的吧！也太夸张了呀！”  
“我们只是去吃个公斤饭（类似自助餐，但按照取用食物的重量计费）而已呀……”  
“治！你还有脸说！你的饭量比里约的小偷还夸张呀！”  
由于网络延迟，图像和声音并不同步，但北能看出那对兄弟抢占摄像头前最佳位置的激烈程度。南半球正值冬季，而向来不怕冷的侑和治依然穿着短袖。T恤图案上那鲜艳狂野的配色，恰如永远阳光灿烂的盛夏。北用手指轻抚平板电脑上呈现出的生动表情，意识到自己已有将近一个月未能触碰到真正的他们。  
侑的抱怨犹如无间歇的火力压制，哒哒、哒哒哒，十分激烈。治间或出现的补充则像瞄准战壕的狙击手，砰、砰，枪枪致命。  
侑说他们好好去餐厅吃饭，一路上也小心，钱包就不翼而飞了，还用了五百字描述一路上的风光和美女，五百字描述那家餐厅有多么好吃多么实惠。治说，侑抢着要保管两人的钱包拍着胸脯保证没人能偷走二传手手里的东西就很离谱。侑说他们称重的时候就发现钱包被偷了，好在经营餐厅的大叔有四分之一的日本血统，允许他们先赊账吃饭然后再叫队友来送钱。他打电话抓来一个队友，谁知道治那白痴死皮赖脸赊账吃了一盘又一盘，队友以为只是一顿饭钱结果钱根本不够。无奈之下他们又联系领队，领队满头大汗走进来，一摸裤兜发现自己的钱包也不见了。最后还是中午的营业结束后餐厅大叔好心带着一帮兄弟护送他们回旅馆顺便从教练那边领到足够的饭钱。然后治又说，侑那个白痴，中途差点被偷走手机，幸亏自己眼疾手快帮忙夺回来。侑心有余悸地点头，说这件事确实要感谢治，要是没有治，他的手机就会流落在外，这样一来珍贵的北前辈影像岂不是……  
侑惨叫一声，整张脸迅速放大，长长的睫毛瞬间填满小半个摄像头。  
不用猜，北知道背后的凶手肯定是治。  
侑揉着撞红的鼻子，嘴里小声念叨兄弟的坏话，泪眼汪汪看向摄像头的模样可爱又可怜。但北信介不会被他们的小把戏骗过去，冷静追问道，侑，你说我的什么影像？  
即使视讯通话的清晰度有限，侑满头冷汗支支吾吾的模样很好辨认。治长叹一口气，低头捂住半张脸。  
这样的反应，无异于不打自招。  
早在当初答应他们“一生的请求”的时候，北便猜到他们有打破承诺偷偷录像的可能。那算不上是一时心软犯下的错误，而是相信恋人们有能力保管好不应外泄的内容。但既然现在面临风险，他用最简洁的方式表达出自己的意愿。  
“删掉。”  
“不！不要！我不同意！”  
“那样太可惜了呀，北前辈，晚上我们会很寂寞的……”  
侑吵闹，治哀求，但他心意已决，不会妥协。作为补偿，他答应等他们回兵库之后给他们做牡丹锅。治流着口水不再抗议，可侑仍然喋喋不休。无奈之下，他附加了另一个条件，一个让任性的双胞胎无法拒绝的条件。听到他的许诺，治目光炯炯，侑更是直接贴近摄像头大喊“真的吗真的吗”。  
“真的。”  
他认真回答。延迟片刻，侑的眼睛里瞬间爆出里约热内卢海滩整整一年分的闪耀。  
既然三人达成共识，北和他们随意聊几句回国后的安排，然后互道晚安。通常他会立刻关闭视频通讯，但恰好手机收到教授的讯息，他分神数秒，没有立刻点下“终止”的按钮。正当他斟酌如何回复之时，听到平板电脑那边传来侑的嘀咕声。  
“治，真的要删吗？我舍不得呀！”  
“既然答应了北前辈，那肯定要删……不过，我们又没承诺全删光。”  
“不愧是阴险治！那好，手机里的就给他删掉！然后云空间里的备份加个密码，免得别人看到北前辈的艳……啊！”  
北抬起头，隔着屏幕与美滋滋的侑对视。侑立刻吓得往后跳了足有两米，青白的脸色仿佛撞见恶鬼。治急忙凑过来补了一句“我们开玩笑啦，那不是真的呀北前辈”，匆匆切断视频。  
……果然。  
这样的发展也不算出乎预料。回复完教授，他点开录频软件，重温那对在视频里闪闪发亮的双子星。特别是最后那一段意外之喜，他们小小的算计，他们无伤大雅的狡猾，还有狐狸偷到食物般的得意笑容，让他回味了很多次。  
真可爱呀，他想。  
即使在处理牡丹锅食材的时候，北依然如此认为。  
牡丹锅是兵库的名料理之一，但作为时令料理往往在冬季供应。诸如蔬菜、豆腐和菌菇一类的配菜准备起来不难，即使有个别不应季的食材也能很容易地找到替代品。但作为锅料理主角的野猪肉只能碰运气了。他之前想过用肥瘦相间的牛肉来代替，红白相间的姿态同样与盛开的牡丹相似。不过，祖母出门之前，在冰箱里为他留下了一份意外之喜：附近猎人送来的野猪肉。  
夏日的野猪养不出秋冬的膘肥体壮，可祖母收到的这块肉刚好肥美得恰到好处，足以令牡丹在盘中绽放。  
完成摆盘，北信介不禁又一次感谢自己的祖母。此时此刻，祖母应该和左邻右舍的老人们一起踏上了凉爽的北方大地。这次他回国之后，祖母只让他陪了一晚，次日便和老朋友们出发去北海道游玩纳凉。  
他当然明白，这是祖母特意为自己留出的空间。  
作为回报，他主动承担起邻居家田地里的农活。短短数日而已，很快又会有侑和治的帮忙，根本称不上辛苦。  
满满一锅米饭在电饭煲里温着，足够填满那对远道而来的双胞胎高鸣的肠胃。待到傍晚时分，洗净切好的食材装盘完毕，砂锅下面的便携式火炉点起小火。汤水是之前就在灶上煮沸过的，盖上锅盖之后，偶尔能听到里面咕噜噜的翻滚声。  
拉开朝向院落的障子门，北看到茜色的光芒洒满檐廊。茜色的天空、茜色的云朵、茜色的大地，金红的阳光染出一个茜色的世界，还给了他一个热情的拥抱。晚风卷来花草的芬芳，吹得风铃叮铃作响。叮铃、叮铃、叮铃铃，清凉的音色无法消解夏日的炎热。方才燃起的蚊香仿佛也困顿于暑气，低低地、软软地吐出阵阵青烟。  
他下午洗过澡了，可惜没过多久额头又微微冒汗。他穿的是数年前那身缥色的浴衣，下摆仍旧只到膝盖下10cm的位置，衣物的松紧没有变化——这意味着他保持着和三年前同样的身高和体格。侑和治很喜欢这身浴衣，尤其喜欢让他穿着这身浴衣和他们做一些不穿衣服也能做的事情。他记住了他们的喜好，他记得他们的每一样喜好，然后尽己所能、一丝不苟地实施。  
他们快回来了。  
北信介对时间向来有一种精准的把握。他高中时代的队友常常形容他的行程精确到分钟，与热血上涌就分不清白天黑夜的双胞胎截然相反。侑和治的确很会胡闹，突然做出难以预料的举动也是家常便饭。他预测他们不可能像计划自己那么精准，但他熟悉双子星的运行轨迹，确信他们必定争分夺秒赶回自己身边。纵然理性失去往日的准确，冥冥之中的灵感和直觉有效弥补了这一点。他能感受到他们越来越强的吸引力，他们正离他越来越近。  
“北前辈！”  
“北前辈——”  
当他的恋人们远远地出现在视野里的时候，就在喊，就在跳，就在挥手，就像两个眼睛里只有他的孩子。他们呼喊了一路，蹦跳了一路，一路上都在朝他使劲挥手。他注视着他们，他的双子星比夕阳明亮，比茜空绚烂。  
あかねさす 紫野行き 標野行き  
（在映成茜色的紫野猎场里）  
野守は見ずや 君が袖振る  
（向我挥袖示爱的你 不怕被看守人发现吗）  
缓缓浮现于心头的和歌，是额田王对大海人皇子的告诫。她的一生挣扎于对中大兄皇子（天智天皇）和大海人皇子（天武天皇）两兄弟的感情中。恋慕两位优秀男性也被他们所恋慕的额田王，总是如履薄冰。哪怕是一瞬的眉目传情，都要顾虑旁人的目光。无论曾有多么热烈的爱恋，最终难免染上无奈与惆怅。  
望向旁若无人又叫又跳的侑和治，北信介笑了。  
和歌足以吟咏美丽的霞光，却不足以表述他们的恋情。  
现在，这里没有旁观者，摒弃了一切顾虑。他们可以尽情相爱，无所畏惧，正如三人一直以来希望的那样。  
他的夏天飞奔而至，争分夺秒，以盛夏的热度拥他入怀。  
——北信介的夏天，永无终结。

【双子北】长夏无终（二）

记忆里的夏天，是蚊香的气味、风铃的响声、梅干暴晒后鲜艳的色泽、稻田里秧苗摇曳的波浪、蚊帐抖开的煤竹色轻纱、切开井水里冰过的西瓜时的一声脆响，还有，萦绕万物的阳光气息。  
北信介能闻出被太阳晒过的味道。  
晒好的被褥、晒好的衣服，暖融融、松松软软，如同刚出炉的面包。小时候他就喜欢把脸埋进洗好晒干的被子里，尽情呼吸阳光的气味。  
现在，依然如此。  
他贴近侑的颈部，用脸颊感受体温，缓缓地、长长地吸入恋人的味道。与此同时，他感到治的胸口更用力地覆压住他的后背。治的喘息和热度扫射耳畔，轻易盖过了吵闹的蝉鸣。前胸抵住侑的身体，他艰难地转头，同样将治的气息据为己有。  
阳光、汗水，还有……  
在同龄男性中，侑和治的味道相对突出，辨识度高。高中时代，北便能在所有队友里轻松找出恋人的气息。他们的体味如同他们的存在一般显著，不过并不难闻。旺盛的新陈代谢令汗水呈现出健康而新鲜的气味。他还嗅到一些其他的味道，年轻气盛的肉体和年轻气盛的情欲，属于盛夏的生命。  
侑和治的全身都绽出强烈的生命力，就像两团火、两束光、两个太阳，挥洒着奔放而充沛的光芒。夏天在他们的皮肤上闪耀，夏天在他们的瞳孔里炙热，夏天在他们的心跳间爆发。他闻到他们的味道，宛若品尝了漫无止境的夏日。  
“北前辈……”  
治动情地呢喃道，压住他耳垂的嘴唇忽地掠过脸颊，重叠了双唇。嘴唇灼热，舌头湿润。他感到治满怀爱意地细心舔舐，如同一道热流缓缓注入，不知何时就和自己的嘴唇和舌头彻底黏在一起，难解难分。对方吐出的气息缓缓渗透知觉，每次拂过舌尖和咽喉，都让被触碰的部位变得更加敏感。  
“可恶！北前辈我也要！”  
侑抓住他的肩头，试图把他掰回面朝前方的姿势。然而治的攻势毫不松懈。哪怕是分开片刻给他一点喘息的空间，也会搂住后颈固定住位置，随即又以狼吞虎咽的气势吻过来。治的吻是不露獠牙的啃咬，抓住他耳朵的双手也不允许他保留一点私人空间。蝉鸣与风铃声被隔绝在治的手掌之外，但侑激动的抗议成功地传达给他——不仅通过话语，更是经过身体。  
侑抱住了他。胳膊搂得那么用力，仿佛能听到咔嚓咔嚓骨肉摩擦的声响。紧贴的胸口让肋骨泛起奇妙的挤压感，些微的疼痛也成为了重逢交响乐里活泼跳跃的音符。他的双臂、他的手指，遵循本能，尽力回应恋人的拥抱。北清晰地感受到，自己在爱抚一具由运动造就的矫健身躯。灼热的身体、健康的肌肤。透过薄薄的、汗湿的T恤，毫无赘肉的肌肉线条产生了不可思议的吸附力，攥住指尖，难以割舍。  
北看不到侑的脸，也看不到治的身体，但他确信他们的脸上身上流动着盛夏的阳炎和透明的火焰。从被治亲吻的嘴唇到被侑抱紧的腰部，不断传来阵阵波浪般的悸动。这个吻和这个拥抱在体内互通，唤醒了与恋人们身心合一的渴望。由被触碰到的位置开始，身体发热发烫。体液和体温的交换，让脑海掀起接连不断的旋涡。侑和治牢牢钳制住他的五感和四肢。这不是错觉。他们整个人压覆过来，就像要隔着衣衫侵犯他一般激烈。汗水打湿浴衣爱抚肌肤，灼烧般的热度犹如纠缠不休的舌尖和手指。他被夹在恋人们潮湿的情欲间，忽地意识到距离他们上一次肌肤之亲已经过去大半个月。  
恰在意识到这一点的瞬间，亢奋令他产生内裤变紧的错觉。  
幸好……祖母和左邻右舍都不在。  
北略带恍惚地想。  
侑露出牙齿，而治的手扯动着他的腰带。他当然知道他们想要什么，他和他们渴望着同样的事物，但不是现在。  
“等一下。”  
他抓住治的手腕，又抓住侑企图从领口偷渡的一只手。  
“哎？”  
“北前辈……不行吗？”  
侑满脸惊愕，仿佛志在必得的一球突然被判定犯规。而治稍稍垂下视线，压低声音求情。尽管表现不同，这对兄弟的目的完全一致：向他撒娇，让他答应。  
“现在不行。”  
他坚定地拒绝。  
治立刻低下头，一声不吭，黯然神伤，宛若将“我很难过但我很乖我不强求”的意思清清楚楚写在脸上。而正如他预料的一般，侑立刻不满地叫嚷。  
“为什么不行呀！明明都和北前辈说好了！和可爱的恋人久别重逢，北前辈怎么可以这么冷淡！应该要更热情的回应我们才对呀！”  
“你说的回应是指什么？”  
北问，看到侑的眼神游移不定，心里大概已有答案。  
治推搡了兄弟一把，抢占和他面对面的位置，说：“就是……感想之类的。和北前辈分开这么久，好不容易再见，想知道北前辈对我们有没有新想法。”  
“新想法呀……”  
北打量着眼前的两兄弟，回忆着方才那个吻和那个拥抱的细节，认真分析道。  
“如果是指与以往不同的地方，应该是治的肺活量有所增加，而侑的肌肉锻炼同样成效显著。”  
他尽可能公允地给出评论。然而，他每说出一个词，侑的嘴角和治的眉毛就会往下撇一度。  
“就没有其他感觉么！”  
侑不服气地嘟囔。  
“有呀，”停顿片刻，他注意到那对兄弟期待的表情，他们很可爱，可他必须实话实说，“很热。”  
伸展手臂，北向侑和治展示自己的浴衣。汗水打湿的部分由缥色转为绀青，如同水墨画深浅不一的晕染。他们望着他，视线灼烧着敞开的领口和松散的腰带，但他不会妥协。  
“一路上辛苦了。你们想先吃饭，还是先洗澡？”  
侑和治任性且固执，不过关于食物的话题能有效地转移他们的注意力。治舔了舔嘴唇，看向桌上的食物，侑却依然吵闹。  
“少了一个选项呀，北前辈！这种时候应该问‘先吃饭，先洗澡还是先吃我’才对吧！”  
侑话音未落，治的目光便随着倍增的饥饿感回归。他不会小觑他们的饥饿，但该坚持的还要坚持。  
“没有第三种选项。”  
北说，抬起手，安抚着那对兄弟气鼓鼓的脸颊。  
“可北前辈明明答应——”  
“我答应了，所以那不是选项，而是必然发生的事情。”  
他捧起侑的脸，在对方发烫的嘴唇上补了一个吻。然后转向治，补了一个全身紧贴的拥抱，用手指依次确认那些丝毫不亚于侑的肌肉轮廓。  
“好了，现在重新选择。你们是先吃饭，还是先洗澡？”  
北笑着问。  
夕阳西下，而他们眼中的太阳永恒不灭。  
侑想先洗澡，治想先吃饭。有他盯着，他们当然不会打起来。这种无伤大雅的分歧往往遵循闹得更凶的侑的意愿，治懒得和兄弟计较太多。没过多久，侑和治又为谁先洗爆发新一轮的争执。同卵双胞胎的默契令他们不约而同选择先下手为强，争先恐后的结果就是两兄弟一起卡在浴室门口，如同两头被树洞卡住的野生狐狸。尽管浴室的门不算宽，好在内部空间够大，足以同时容纳两个身材健壮偶尔拳脚相加的青年男性。北先把他们推进去，再帮他们叠好衣服，连同自己的部分衣物一起放入洗衣筐，然后取出祖母为侑和治准备的浴衣，置于更衣所显眼的位置。余下的时间，恰巧足够他把准备的食材放入炖锅煮熟。  
“我就说我这身比较好看呀！”  
“……哦。”  
“混蛋！你这是什么意思！看不起我的审美么？我跟你讲，你穿的这件超级丑！丑死了！”  
“侑，教给你一件好事，这两件浴衣很可能是北前辈的祖母给我们缝的。你看，这里是手工缝制的针脚，整整齐齐的。”  
“呃……所以说不是浴衣的问题，是治的问题！治太丑了，连累了好看的衣服！”  
等到砂锅里的汤水再度泛起噗噜噗噜的沸腾声，侑和治的吵闹也从另一侧的走廊传来。北思考着要不要多焖煮一段时间让食材更入味，结果还是顾虑他们饿肚子和担心他们烫到的思虑占据上风。戴好隔热手套，他揭开锅盖，牡丹锅热腾腾的香气迅速截断侑和治的争吵。那对兄弟以最快的速度跑过来，好像高中时代抢夺第一个迈入体育馆的名额一般，唯恐落后一步就会少吃一块肉。  
假如放任宫兄弟不择手段地抢食，无论多么整洁的餐桌都会瞬间化为修罗战场，杯盘狼藉，汤汁淋漓。北既不想弄脏桌子和地板，也不希望他们被烫伤，主动承担了为他们分配食物的重任。猪肉、海鲜、菌菇、豆腐和蔬菜，他将各类食材公平地分给侑和治，还要留下供自己果腹的一份。看似复杂的操作，但他做起来驾轻就熟。对北信介而言，这种程度的题目，仅仅是他在计算双子星运行过程中一道随手就能解开的题目。  
“好吃！好吃！好吃！”  
侑的嘴里塞着一块肉，依然连喊三声“好吃”。甘美的油脂让侑的唇光显得格外迷人，说出的每个音节都包裹在牡丹锅的喷香之中。治没像平时那样嘲笑兄弟可怜的词汇量，而是忙于咀嚼香菇。弹牙的蘑菇被咬断，仿佛能听到汁液汩汩而出的声响。北夹起一块豆腐放进嘴里，用舌尖轻轻一抿，便融化成一滩鲜美的滋味。野猪肉的醇厚，海鲜与菌菇的鲜甜，还有蔬菜的爽口，全部在滚汤中绽开，渗透了整块豆腐，又在舌头上开出丰美软糯的花朵。  
虽然这是他首次独自一人做牡丹锅，但多亏了新鲜美味的食材，让他能为这道料理打出及格以上的分数。  
“啊……好满足呀。”  
锅里的食材所剩无几，余下半锅浓汤缓缓跳动。治伸长双腿，拍了拍肚子，仰头感叹道，懒洋洋地向后躺倒。侑仍在和碗里的豆腐奋战。他使用筷子的方式宛若大力跳发那般凶猛，常常让一块豆腐变成两块，两块又被拦腰截断成四块。面对碗底不知道多少块豆腐碎屑，侑不服输的劲头又上来了，非要和它们较劲，一小块一小块地夹起来。  
北忽然感到有什么碰到自己的膝盖，低头一看是治的脚趾。治半闭着眼睛，看起来仿佛一副吃饱喝足昏昏欲睡的模样，却悄悄用小腿越过桌子，脚趾蹭进浴衣下摆，戳了戳他。北尚未习惯下方空荡荡的凉爽感，下意识地夹紧跪坐的双腿，挺直脊背，用手肘拨开治的脚踝。。  
“要吃杂炊粥吗？”  
他问。  
“要吃！”  
“我想吃，有多少吃多少。”  
治猛地坐起身，强调道，仿佛刚才的困倦全是幻觉。  
侑瞥了兄弟一眼，说：“你不是已经吃饱了吗？怎么又要吃！”  
“杂炊粥是另一个胃。”  
“你到底有多少个胃！布丁一个胃，冰淇淋一个胃，咖喱饭一个胃，包子一个胃，饭团一个胃……”  
伴随着侑声讨治有恒河沙个胃以及每个胃都直通黑洞的发言，北熟练地加入米饭，打入鸡蛋，煮出一锅香喷喷热腾腾的杂炊粥。见杂炊粥煮好，侑急忙住嘴，端起碗把豆腐碎渣呼噜呼噜地往嘴里倒，抢先一步将空碗递到他手里。  
“我赢了。”  
侑得意洋洋地向治炫耀。  
治没有理睬兄弟的挑衅，直接埋头大吃，以五碗对两碗的压倒性比分宣告自己的最终胜利。  
“啊，饱了饱了！这次是真的一粒米都装不下了！”  
侑抱着肚子呻吟道，表情半是满足半是痛苦。治还在吃最后一碗杂炊粥，神色轻松，似笑非笑地瞥了侑一眼。  
话虽如此，北信介有提前计算过这顿晚餐的营养和热量，确保在侑和治的食谱允许的范围内，应该没有问题。他刚起身收拾餐具，就被身旁窜出的侑攥住手腕。  
“北前辈，我觉得我需要充分的运动来消食！”  
侑说得一本正经又理直气壮，仿佛和他的亲热与每日的排球练习一样不可或缺。北放松身体，任凭对方揽过自己。借由那个吻和那个拥抱，他已经充分了解双子星的拼搏与努力。而现在是他们重要的休憩时间，最好的安排便是陪伴他们共享快乐时光。  
侑的手探入他的领口，力度犹如意图留下爪痕的野兽。那只手，那只巧妙地掌控排球的手率直地向下探索，不再使用任何的伪装或技巧。他以为侑会第一个发现他在更衣所做好的“准备”，然而捷足先登的人是治。治的呼吸还带着杂炊粥暖融融的谷物香气，取代脚趾的手指放弃试探，长驱直入，揭晓了他特意为之的安排。  
“……北前辈。”  
察觉的那一刻，即使是治也无法掩饰自己的惊讶，上扬的嘴角则证明喜悦远大于惊讶。  
“啊！”  
稍晚发现的侑直接惊叫出声。  
“我和你们一样，因为这样……。”  
斟酌着语句，他轻声说。  
祖母为侑和治置办了两套浴衣。给侑准备的是一件山吹色的浴衣。或许是考虑到侑去年曾扭伤脚踝，所以特别绣上了祈愿无灾无病的芒草纹，配以黑鸢色腰带。给治准备的是一件银鼠色的浴衣，配合枫叶纹的苏芳色腰带，用纹饰“出人头地”的寓意祝愿治能早日入选国家级队伍。祖母曾经问过他，给那对兄弟准备什么尺码的内衣比较合适。北告诉祖母不必担心，交给他便好，他会处理妥当。  
以双胞胎不拘小节的性格，根本不会计较穿浴衣是否中空。他按照他们的尺码和他们常用的品牌选购了内衣，却没有放进更衣所，而他们一如他预料的那般未置一词。  
在他今晚的安排中，内衣纯属冗余。不仅是侑和治，他自己亦如此。  
所以，整理待洗衣物的时候，他把三人换下的内裤一并放入洗衣筐。  
晚餐后将要发生的事情不是一个选项，而是一种必然。他承诺过的事情就要做到，为此稍加准备自是理所应当。  
“……因为这样便于行事。”  
露出笑容，北信介认真说道。  
他们灼热的手指令他浑身发抖，但他的声音没有一丝颤抖。

【未完待续】


End file.
